


Ambush

by stargirlclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirlclarke/pseuds/stargirlclarke
Summary: Just a quick idea of what could happen when Bellamy and Clarke are ambushed, based on the trailers.





	

Bellamy looks over at Clarke to see her finish patching up a grounder woman. There were so many wounds that needed tending to that Clarke still hasn’t told him what happened in the City of Light. She still hasn’t told him why they didn’t save the world. He was also busy though working on a way down with a few others. Things were winding down now that most people have been looked over and slowly people have started down the tower.

Clarke catches Bellamy looking and looks back for a second until she turns her attention back to the grounder she was looking over to dismiss her. She gets up and walks over to him. Quietly, she says, “We probably shouldn’t talk about this where just anyone can here. Take a walk with me?”

Bellamy nods his head. “Yeah. We were able to get the elevator fixed, we’ll head down once it comes back up.”

“Okay.”

She begins to walk out of the throne room and Bellamy follows. He looks around to see who is watching them leave, but one one is paying them any mind all too absorbed in their own problems.

Once they are finally down on the ground again they see some of the grounders getting people off crosses. They both frown. The destruction that ALIE caused is something they will being trying to fix for awhile, especially because the relations between the sky people and grounders are almost back to square one.

Clarke looks around for a more secluded place and begins to walk towards an area with fewer grounders. Bellamy follows behind quietly. The grounders around them watch them as they walk but do not approach.

They continue to walk farther away from the center of Polis in silence. Still walking and staring straight ahead Clarke begins to explain, “While I was in the city of light ALIE was trying to convince me not to use the kill switch and one of the things she told me was that all the nuclear reactors around the world are degrading, causing the radiation levels worldwide to rise. She said that even those born in space would not be able to survive. She also said we have less than six months.”

Bellamy wears a look of pain, expressing how much they’ve been through. He composes himself quickly, though. “So apocalypse part two then… Now, what?” He looks at her with so much confidence and faith.

A determined look on her face she replies, “Now we survive.”

He nods his head as they come to a stop. Clarke finally looks at him. “Did I do the right thing?”

“Yes, you gave them back their lives. While a life without pain would be nice that’s not what it’s all about. You saved them and we’ll save them again.”

“When should we tell everyone else?”

He shakes his head. “We should tell them as soon as we get back to Arkadia. Six months isn’t that long.”

She nods her head in agreement and then they begin to walk back towards the tower. As they walk through some of the grounders start to crowd closer to them.

The grounders shout hateful things at them crowding closer and closer. Clarke and Bellamy stand back to back standing their ground.

“Wanheda!”

“Skaikru, bringers of death!”

“You brought the devil here!”

“Why did you take us away from there?”

“I was at peace!”

All Bellamy can think is how they will get everyone, including grounders, to safety from a threat like this. He knows that the grounders will blame them for ALIE, he just hopes Clarke can convince them of the immediate threat. 

The hateful curses continue until there is a shout. “Enough!” The crowd clears slightly and reveals Roan to Bellamy and Clarke. In the grounder language, he shouts, “Stop this and clean up. Sakikru will be dealt with later.” He waves the two over to him with his good arm. They begin to walk slowly towards him while still monitoring the grounders growling and hissing as they go. They nod at Roan as they pass him and he nods back, an acknowledgment of thanks and knowing that what just happened is not done.

They pull away from the ambush that Roan took them out of and continue towards the tower, back to their people.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr and geek out with me! @dropshipkingandqueen


End file.
